


tls, the story of my life.

by wateryourplancedaily



Series: tls [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, i mean kinda not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 22:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17374199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wateryourplancedaily/pseuds/wateryourplancedaily
Summary: um, hi! this is a book. the chapters will be short but i'll update every day (probably)its about my oc, which is adam's sister, (no she's not named eve.) Beth.adam and beth's parents split up just before the kerberos mission, pretty much why he was all grumpy towards shiro.beth had a crush on her brother's boyf riend...yeah.





	tls, the story of my life.

um, hi! this is a book. the chapters will be short but i'll update every day (probably)  
its about my oc, which is Adam's sister, (no she's not named eve.) Beth.  
Adam and Beth's parents split up just before the kerberos mission, pretty much why he was all grumpy towards shiro.  
Beth had a crush on her brother's boyf riend...  
yeah.  
bye, Beth.


End file.
